Cause I like you
by RosesandGuns
Summary: AU based in Try by Colbie Caillat. They are friends since almost 10 years. My first ff of rookie blue and first ff in years. English is not my native language. I hope you enjoy. )


'**CAUSE I LIKE YOU**

**AN: I wanted to reedit this before I uploaded this but I don't have time and I wanted to publish this so bad. Maybe later. It's based in Colbie Caillat's song Try. Some scenes are a bit forced but... bear with it, please?**

**I don't own any of the RB characters (because if I would there would the season 5 would have been very different).**

**This is not my mother tonge so please have a bit of patience, and I would love reviews with constructive critics and your opinions. I would like to improve. I hope you enjoy it. And have a nice day.**

"Steve" Gail hissed "STEVE"

"What? Gail? What are you doing there?" Asked Steve getting into the waredrobe Gail was hidding.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm hidding from Mr Nottingham"

"Oh! The date mum.."

"Yes, the date mum brought for me" Sighed Gail "He is horrible, insistent, irritating, stupid, egocentric, superficial…"

"I think I get it"

"Seriously, I don't know why I couldn't just bring Holly, I haven't talked to her in like a month"

_Holly and Gail had been friends for almost 10 years now. They met when Gail was about 10 and found an orange briefcase in the park under the a tree. She sat there during 45 minutes waiting for someone to show up and claim it. When she was about to leave a flustered brunette girl with glasses arrived ._

"_Hi, is this yours?" Little Gail asked_

"_Yes, thanks . I though I had lost my science kitt"_

"_Your what? That's a Lunchbox"_

"_No it's not silly, it's a science kitt, see?" The girl said opening it and showing Gail the contents._

"_Whatever, you are really a nerd, Lunchbox"_

"_My name is not Lunchbox" Said the girl with a warm smile "I'm Holly, Holly Stewart and I'm 12 years old" She introduced herself extending her hand._

_Gail looked suspicious the hand and then to the face of the girl. There was something, she didn't quite knew what, but something about that girl that made her want to be her frined._

"_What? After spending almost one hour here you are not going to tell me your name? Well, I think it was an hour because I left an hour ago and if you found it then it was an hour, but if you didn't…"_

"_You know how to talk, don't you? " Said Gail laughing, what made the brunette blush "Gail, my name is Gail Peck"_

"You know your girlfriend has exams and has to study, right?"

"She's not my girlfriend" _I wish_ "She's just my best friend"

"You two act like a couple, and I think if you wanted, well, If you tried…"

"She being a lesbian doesn't mean she is going to be over every girl interested in her, less me…" She added the last thing with a whisper.

"Hi Gail" _Shit _. She had been talking to Steve and had let her guard down, now Mr Merry Man was here.

" Hi Walker " Said Gail with a forced smile.

"Actually my name is-"

"I don't care"

"Oh! Well, would you like to dance?"

Steve looked at Gail with a knowing smile while she just glared at him. This boy was insatiable. Suddenly Elaine appeared at the door of the closet and found the three of them there. With a confused look she grabbed Willy by the shoulders and spoke.

"Well honey, I don't know what's going on here, but I think that you two"Said pointing between Gail and boy-date "Could go for a dance" and turning to Gail she added "Don't you think, dear?"

"Yes, mother"

_20 minutes later_

"Hands up, NOW" Glared Gail to the boy.

"Right, sorry" He smiled nerviously. It was the fourth time he had squezzed her butt in less tan 10 minutes. She looked around the room and found her mother , watching intently in their direction, urging her to make a move with the boy. Well, she wasn't to. _If Holly were here_ she thought. Holly, in a dress or a suit – it didn't matter, she was always beautiful - with her hands in the small of her back, cheek against cheek, breathing her perfume.

Another squeeze brought her out of her trance. "Excuse you!" She said a bit to loud turning some looks towards them. She pulled away "Don't you ever dare to touch me again"

"Gail?" her mother was by her side in less than two seconds "Everything alright?"

"Oh, everything is perfect Mrs. Peck, it was nothing" he said as he grabbed Gail by the side of her waist and brought her roughly against his side, his thumb brushing lightly down Gail's breast.

"Get off…" Gail started, but then Steve appeared. "GET OFF OF HER" The brother pushed Waldo from his sister "She told you to let her go, so you listen". "Steve" hissed his mother in horror.

"Mom, Gail and I are leaving" And with that and a kiss on his mother's forehead he and Gail left.

Steve pulled over infront of a house Gail knew very well.

"What are we doing here?"

"You are going in there and talk to Holly"

"Nah, she's studying and what I need is to get drunk" Replied Gail rubbing her eyes.

"No, you need her" he said pointing to the door of the house. Gail turned her head and saw Holly standing in the doorframe.

"I hate you, when did you call?" She asked while opening the door of the car

"I don't know why you are like this, you change your mind like-" Slam.

"Hey"

"Hi, a tough night?" Gail just shrugged "Come on in" Holly smiled "Lets go to my room, put some sweats-"

"And alcohol?"

"I don't have tequila, sorry… but I have cheesepufs"

"Well, it will do"

They arrived at Holly's room and Gail sat in the bed while Holly looked for some clothes for her friend.

"Tell me, the boy was an asshole but, is it everything?" Said Holly while Gail changed and she was sitting in the bed, trying not to look at Gail's beautiful body. But Gail saw some of them and _Maybe there's a chance she… No, there isn't._

"It's been a thing from a couple of weeks actually" She said sitting mirroring Holly in the bed, very close to her. She usually didn't like such proximity, but with Holly it wasn't uncomfortable, it gave her a warm feeling. She was the only one she trusted and didn't mind to open up.

"_Gail, this wedding is very important and you could use it to cause a very good impression to my boss and his son" Elaine said turning to Gail with two dresses. One strapless burgundy that stopped above the knees and the other one, light blue with wide straps of the same lenght. "He is a very smart, kind boy that studied in Europe. He is also very polite and has a very primissing future" She lookedat the dresses while Gail just rolled her eyes and threw herself to the bed "I think the burgundy will be perfect for you"_

"_Mum, can't I just bring a friend? I could bring…"_

"_No, she's studying and being there with her won't hel you to make a good impression"_

"_Why? Because she's a-"_

"_No, you know I don't mind that. She's not from our world, and being with a friend isn't very profesional" __Professional__, Gail thought, __what an argument__ "It's not productive. By the way, did you run the extra mille today? You look swollen"_

"_Yes I did"_

"_Oh…ok"_

"And it's been like this since then. But today, 2 hours before the wedding"

"_Gail, did you do the things on the list? You know you have to cause a good impression, so they like you. The make up, you have to look stuning and try not to show that glare, you have nice eyes that just seem so cold"_

" _Thanks mother"_

"_Come on, put your make up on, get your nails done and curl your hair"_

"_All done" She answered through greeted teeth "So they like me"_

"_So they like you"_

"And at the wedding"

"_Don't eat that, you will swell" "Your back straight" "The make up honey" "Shut up and smile" "Laugh Gail, laugh at their jokes" "You know, if you want the men like you, you have to make them think they are smartter than you"_

"I seriously can't belive that your mother talks to you that way" Gail just shrugged. Holly took her by the hand and dragged her infront of the mirror in her room. She got her hair down, and gave her a cleansing towelette and Gail took off her make up." I mean, have you looked at yourself? Gail you are stunning, you are gorgeus and beautiful, but not only in the outside but in the inside" Holly was behind her, with her hands in her shoulders. "You are smart, you are kind, you are very loyal, you are good with the kids, they adore you" At this time Holly had her hands on Gail's hips, the blonde gasped.

"Thank you" Gail smiled

"You don't have to thank me anything. You ARE good enough, more than enough. You will find someone who loves you for who you are, he doesn't have to be any of the dates your mothers sets you up to. You don't have lo listen to her. You are very lovable" Gail lowered her head, but Holly rose it from behind making her face the mirror." Look into the mirror, don't you like you? 'Cause I like you"

Both, Gail and Holly, locked their looks in the mirror with eyes wide open. Holly stopped touching her retracting her hands and started walking backwards until she was sat on the bed. Gail continued looking at her through the mirror.

"I mean we are friends, of course I like you. What kind of friend woul I be if I didn't like you?" Holly let out a small laugh.

"Holly, we are friends, right?" Gail said turning to face her friend.

"I just said that, silly" Holly looked nervous "We are awesome FRIENDS, because I like you... that way... As a friend"

Gail doubted. If she didn't know her friend well, she would sai she is trying to hide something. _Maybe she- What if she actually- I could try to- _Gail though. _Maybe Holly was nervious because of what she just said, because she meaned _it . The blonde walked straight to where her friend was sitting and sat beside her, looking at her right in the eye.

"So, if I screwed up you.."

"There's nothing you could do that would make me push you away"

Gail scooted closer to her and took a deep breath. "Ok... you said that, you can't back off"

Holly laughed "I know, I won't... what's wrong? You know-"

But Holly couldn't continue talking because her best friend's lips brushed hers and then pushed a bit harder. Holly went wide eyed and moved back. _Shit, shit shit shit. _Gail though. _You screwed up well Peck_.

_Gail was kissing me, is this a dream? She kissed me. Gail Peck kissed me. My first and nere overpassed love kissed me... _Holly was in shock, in good shock, but still. _She kissed me anD SHE IS LEAVING! MOVE HOLLY DO SOMETHING!_

"I'm sorry it upseted you" Gail apologized geting up from the bed and walking towards the door. "I just... I though... Never mind I-"

She was cut by Holly's lips crashing hard against hers. Holly had grabbed her firmly by the hips and pushed her against the door. It took Gail just a second to process what was going on and relax in the brunette's arms. She responded to the kiss and caressed Holly's face and neck. Then she drawed her hands down Holly's torso, by the side of her breasts and settled them in her waist. When the kiss had to come to an end, the rested their foreheads togheter with eyes closed and smiling.

"I... I..."

"I'm really glad that you kissed me" Holly confessed

"Really? I would never imagine" Grinned Gail

"Yeah, really" They both opened their eyes and looked at each other. Holly pecked Gail's lips before talking "Thruth be told, I've liked you for a while now, but I didn't wanted to... you know.. because I like you, not in a friendly way, that I do, but more than that, because what I said before, I-"

Gail interrupted her by grabbing her face and kissing her deeply.

"I'm sorry, you just had to stop talking"

"I won't say another word"


End file.
